


Fangs & Falsehood

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Prejudice, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Werewolves, anime fighting, blood looks like bloood after you type it a lot, i was dusting out my old fics and this one is still awesome af, not all of it tho pls read, the author is really into biting and it shows, the writing is like if twilight and anime had a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: For they were opposites, and they were always going to be opposites, for their long lives to come.For they were inhuman beasts with ironically the most human of ideologies: Pride and Prejudice.For as long as Amethyst had known the vampire Peridot, she despised her. So when she finally bests her in battle, why doesn't she take the opportunity to kill her, once and for all?(HOT Romeo & Juliet-esque Enemies to Friends to Lovers Werewolf/Vampire Amedot no commas mfw)





	Fangs & Falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like edgy 2000s writing. there's some things that are kinda dark now that i think about them
> 
> Lol but i worked crazy hard on this ages ago, then gave up because i realized i was writing some unhealthy stuff. Then today i gave it a reread and i realized i could work that into the story...

Fangs sparkled and bared in the moonlight, crossing and clashing with no consideration put into it.

For they were opposites, and they were always going to _be_ opposites, for their long lives to come.

They didn’t see anything wrong in hurting each other, equalling each other’s strength and using each other as grinding stones to sharpen themselves on.

For they were inhuman beasts with ironically the most human of ideologies: Pride and Prejudice.

They worked only for the gain of the sides they had been born into, the world around them already formed and set in stone, functioning without their approval and submission.

Werewolves and vampires could not be friends.

One night was different from their other encounters, where trees snapped in half upon impacts, claws shredded earth and flesh alike, and both limped home, broken, tired and thrilled. This was a different scenario, where one bested the other, where Amethyst crushed Peridot under her grip and squeezed her neck with her jaws. It was not Peridot’s flailing body that startled Amethyst, but her gurgling final gasps. Amethyst realised that she was inflicting her last wound on her recurring rival, and that their meetings would be no more.

Amethyst had killed before. It was a necessity in her life as a creature that was easily both the hunter and the hunted. So why did she hesitate to finish off a thorn in her side? A trap just waiting to be stepped on?

As she lessened the pressure on Peridot’s bloodied throat, consumed in reluctance, the lean vampire took the precious moments and launched upwards to meet Amethyst’s own neck. The pain met her instantly and she cried out, whimpering but making no move to pull away. Amethyst expected death in the face of her generosity, it was kill or be killed. But she too was spared as Peridot pulled away and gasped, Amethyst’s blood allowing her to heal.

Amethyst had jumped away with the energy she had left, holding a clawed hand to the dribbling twin punctures as she glared at her panting enemy. Incredibly sharp green eyes burned an image into her heart.

For the first time, for such separate minds, they shared a thought. _Why did she spare me?_

Because Peridot was much bigger than a thorn. Amethyst hadn’t realised it until now.

Werewolves and vampires could not be friends.

Society’s teachings intruded every time Amethyst thought about that night. She baffled even herself on why she let her prey get away like that. She was a hunter, a killer, and with one less thing out to get her, feeding herself and her family would be easier, and more importantly, safer. The vampires that lived somewhere in the depths of the forest would have one less warrior, and maybe the Crystal Gems could finally force them out by gaining the upper hand. There was no cons to crushing Peridot’s throat, so why didn’t she do it?

Amethyst headed out into the woods to follow the strong scent of freshly deceased deer. The opportunity was getting rarer for a big meal lately, so this trail was a godsend. Like she predicted, a huge stag lay dead under the shade of a tree in a pool of its own blood. Unfortunately as she approached it, it was too good to be true and she found the ground slip from under her feet. She dangled helplessly in the air, her foot snagged in rope. She cursed as a familiar short form stepped into view.

They knew each other so well that Peridot had timed the moon cycle perfectly, preparing the trap for a hungry pre-transformed Amethyst. They’d both come to expect a harsh duel from each other, expect to leave with broken bones and bearing the claw marks of each other. This was different.

“Foul play!” Amethyst snarled, flashing her teeth. “Lemme go!”

“Why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?” Demanded Peridot, anger and confusion swirling clearly in her eyes, even from Amethyst’s upside-down view. “You wouldn’t be stuck in this predicament if you’d done so.”

“I don’t know, okay?! And you’re one to talk! Just…just let me down, you fuckin’ cheat!”

The vampire grappled with the arms Amethyst clumsily swung at her, the blood having rushed to her head. A thin hand seated itself deeply in her tattered mane of hair while the other pinned her wrists. Amethyst realised too late what was going to happen, yelping at the sharp fangs once again piercing her exposed neck. Amethyst froze, listening to her own blood go down Peridot’s throat as one of her hands managed to latch and dig into Peridot’s finely-clothed shoulder. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but when the fangs finally retracted, Amethyst felt a warm tongue slowly and repeatedly lap over the bite, the saliva promoting healing.

Amethyst might’ve fainted after, but she awoke briefly when she collided with the earth and grass, being freed from the trap. Her limbs felt heavy, and her mind foggy, but a thought stayed persistent.

_Why am I still alive?_

Pearl questioned the rope still attached to her ankle when she managed to get home, but then proceeded to panic when she saw the blood on Amethyst’s clothes. She lay Amethyst down and fetched her a new top.

“She has a taste for you, Amethyst.” Pearl spoke with concern, fingers hovering near the second set of bite marks. The lithe wolf cleaned around the wound with a damp cloth while Amethyst drifted. Peridot had tightened and released the noose around her neck twice now. She didn’t know what it meant or how she should feel towards it. Only one thing was clear in her mind.

_I have to find her again._

Werewolves and vampires _could not_ be friends.

It was only a short week after when Amethyst found an excuse to go into the forest again, but this time her goal was clear. She’d find Peridot and pull the vampire into a vicious battle, exhausting and invigorating, and everything would go back to normal again. They’d fight, and as ridiculous as it sounded, they wouldn’t worry about life and death. It would just be werewolf and vampire, clashing like they always did, how myth and legend deemed them to be. They’d continue their strange rivalry that Amethyst couldn’t keep out of her head.

She found the vampire prowling along the edges of a moonlit lake, walking back and forth along its rim like a lawyer stalks the courtroom. The bushes unluckily gave Peridot enough warning to shield her face as Amethyst leapt for her. Fangs bit down into Peridot’s wrist, Amethyst relenting the pressure when she tasted blood. She didn’t want a broken bone to give Peridot a reason to retreat.

Peridot cried as they toppled over, and those green eyes met Amethyst’s purple again, for that split second. Then the werewolf found herself thrown towards a boulder. The earth was Amethyst’s leverage and Amethyst’s reality as she found herself under the powerful gaze of her enemy.

“What are you doing here?” Peridot ordered.

Like a strike of lightening on metal, Peridot was upon her in less than a second. There was little room for error as Amethyst ducked and flinched away from her swipes. Peridot grabbed her by the front of her puffy jacket and Amethyst clawed into the strong arm defiantly, shooting the vampire a look.

“I could ask you the same thing, _Peridot_.” Amethyst spat. Her eyes gestured to their grappling limbs. “It’s too early for this.”

Peridot let go but Amethyst didn’t, attempting to pin the vampire’s arms behind her back. Unfortunately, she overestimated her own strength and found Peridot dominating her in the same hold, dirtying her face against the ground. She wasn’t strong enough under this moon phase. Amethyst berated herself, realising she invited an early death by rushing out to feed her curiosity.

“It’s too early for _you, Amethyst._ How do you expect to best me in your _weaker_ form?”

Amethyst’s anger accumulated with the taunt, and Peridot seemed to sense it, relinquishing her grip instead of worsening the pain like she usually would. Amethyst sprung up, her face crinkling in a snarl. Her plan fell to bits in her claws as she cursed Peridot and let everything she’d been mulling over come out.

“Fuck you!” She roared, suddenly incredibly angry and emotional. “Why couldn’t you kill me, _huh_? What stopped you? _Twice_ you latched onto me. Both times you could’ve drained me,” she lunged, taking slices off Peridot’s fine suit with a swipe, a growl reverberating lowly in her throat. “but you didn’t.”

Peridot looked insulted, snatching Amethyst’s lingering wrist. “ _You_ practically _gave_ me your blood the first time! You didn’t even try to pull away!”

Amethyst’s eyes narrowed, yanking her wrist back. “And then you got greedy.”

Sharp shoes stepped forward and the vampire’s tone shifted. “I merely wanted answers--“

“That’s a fuckin’ lie if I ever heard one.”  

Peridot blushed, reiterating. “I wanted to know what had changed. How we are still standing here now.”

Amethyst jabbed a thumb at the bite she still wore, stomping forward to get in Peridot’s squirming face. “That didn’t exactly come across through _your_ _fangs in my neck!_ ”

“Grah-!” Peridot stumbled back frustratedly, trying to gather herself. “Well, let me take the time now to apologize.” Her gaze went to the side where she would not have to make eye contact with Amethyst. “I became side-tracked and got ahead of myself when I didn’t get an answer. I admit trapping you was a dirty tactic, and that I…I used you.”

“You’re damn right it was dirty!” Amethyst barked back, but she was positively shocked at the uncharacteristic apology from her rival. They’d never apologized about anything they’d done to each other before, not for gashes, bites, or even life threatening injuries. She appeared for the first time quite shameful to Amethyst, and maybe for that reason Amethyst felt comfortable to spill more of her own thoughts, coming into proper realisation as she actually voiced them.

“Look, we’ve got something, okay? If I killed you, I wouldn’t’ve… _We_ wouldn’t have _this,_ y’know? Our routine - how we go all out and tear each other to bits every full moon, like--like a release. It’s _complicated_!” She looked into Peridot’s comprehending eyes. “I don’t get it either, but, the only interaction I’ve had with you is violent. I don’t understand you, and I kinda…wanna…” she felt annoyed at her sudden shyness and broke eye contact. “I mean, a vampire that didn’t take two advantages to kill me…”

“I’ve come to a similar conclusion recently, and…” Peridot stood up straighter and stiffer, surprising Amethyst. “I want to propose something. I would like to change the parameters of our relationship.” Colour dusted her pale cheeks. “Acknowledging what you said, I’d like to know you better outside of these, er, confrontations.” She glanced around at the damaged forest, littered with battle scars. “I’ve decided I don’t want to limit myself to knowing werewolves as foes, despite what I’m told. I-I’m still learning, and I hope you understand. I want to understand.”

Amethyst came home baring a lack of injury and a confused expression, not feeling the thrill she got after she usually encountered Peridot but instead a lighter, floatier feeling. Like how she spared Peridot and was offered the same in return, this revelation came out of nowhere, and she didn’t realise how much the stand-offish vampire had actually thought about this. About what they could _be_. She didn’t think Peridot would want to be in the forest at the same time as her, let alone associate with someone like her. Vampires weren’t like that, were they? She didn’t think the ones Garnet and Pearl usually fought with were.

Pearl helped her put two and two together.

“Blood drinking outside of feeding can have different… _meanings_ for vampires.” She clasped her thin hands and searched Amethyst with her eyes. “Just exactly _how_ many times has she done this to you now?”

Amethyst felt a strange feeling in her gut. She didn’t know if she was less or _more_ confused about Peridot now. Did this newfound knowledge add a missing puzzle piece or just tint something in a clearer light?

_Wait, does this mean that she’s…Did it mean that…?_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if some bits were clunky, i wrote most of this a year ago and i still haven't finished the story in my head


End file.
